nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nihamavasah
Das ist das Land vom Volker mit F hintendran. Nihamavasah (englisch: Nevereverwater, französisch: Riend'eau, esperanto: Neniamhaviniakvo, syldavisch: Haschnüttwasser, lagunesisch Comoquenohayagua, ladanisch Wasewolleduä, landderrunterwärtsfliegendenraubvögelisch: Land von denen, die wo nie was zu trinken haben tun, aquarianisch Awengerlamehrwärfeiaachscheegwesn, turvanesisch Hicbirzamansuyumuzyok, ) right|thumb|181pxmit seiner Hauptstadt Trokän-Haid liegt in zentraler Lage auf dem NSC-Hauptkontinent und zählt (von Nord nach West im Uhrzeigersinn) Invincibilien, Syldavien, Ladania, das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel und Volkisistan zu seinen geschätzten Nachbarn. Der Name (übersetzt: Land, wo kein Meer ist) resultiert wohl aus der einzigartigen Binnenlage. Abgesehen von Syldavien ist Nihamavasah der einzige Staat auf dem Kontinent, der über keinen eigenen Zugang zum Meer verfügt. Die Bewohner gelten als ausgesprochen wasserscheu und sind für ihren trockenen Humor (scharf wie der Sandsturm, der über unsere Häuser dahinweht ist der Ausdruck, den die Nihamavasahnier für diesen benutzen) bekannt bzw. berüchtigt. Sie leben in friedlichem Einvernehmen mit ihren Nachbarn und sind zu 90 % homosexuell. Es besteht jedoch eine überwältigend große Toleranz und Akzeptanz gegenüber der heterosexuellen Minderheit. Legende Nach den in Nihamavasah weitläufig bekannten Überlieferungen, sind die Nihamavasahianer die Nachkommen eines Stammes von Seefahrern, die auf den bibliothekarischen Inseln ihre ursprüngliche Heimat hatten. Sie waren die ersten Entdecker des neuen Kontinents, denn sie zufällig nach jahrelanger Irrfahrt erreichten. Da die Seefahrer die Nase vom Meer gestrichen voll hatten, nahmen sie die meerfernste Region des Kontinentes mit den Worten "Nie wema Wassa!" in Besitz und dort sind sie bis heute geblieben. Vermutlich durch Lautverschiebungen entstand aus dem Ausruf "Nie wema Wassa!" der heutige Landesname. Aus den jahrelangen Seereisen erklären die Nihamavasahianer auch ihre überwiegend homosexuelle Orientierung - da es ja nicht am Wasser liegen kann. Sprache Die Nihamavasahianer sind überaus polyglott und sprechen neben dem typischen trockenen Nivasah und Esperanto auch Schwäbisch, Deutsch, Alemannisch, Englisch und ein bisschen Französisch. Die Flagge left|110pxDie Flagge von Nihamavasah zeigt auf gelbem Grund (symbolisch für den Wüstensand) im oberen linken Viertel einen in rot durchgestrichenen blauen Wassertropfen und versiinbildlicht das Fehlen jeglichen Oberflächenwassers im Wüstenstaat, was ja bereits durch den Staatsnamen verdeutlicht wird. Politische Struktur Nihamavasah ist eine demokratische Republik und wird vom Patrizier Volkerius regiert. Das in Trokän-Haid befindliche Parlament trägt den Namen "Düne" und besteht aus 101 Abgeordneten. Nihamavasahs Provinzen haben ansonsten relativ große Autonomie. Militärisch gibt es weder Infanterie noch Kavallerie oder gar Luftwaffe, dafür jedoch seltsamerweise ein Marine-Korps. Die Provinzen Ausgelöst durch den Beitritt von Nixalsvasah als autonome Inselprovinz am 17.02.2008 wurde im März und April 2008 eine Verfassungsreform vorbereitet, die am 15.04.2008 in Kraft treten wird. Demnach ist Nihamavasah in sechs Provinzen eingeteilt, die jeweils über einen eigenes Provinzparlament und einen Provinzminister verfügen, der Mitglied des Kabinettes ist. Zentrali left|thumb|178pxZentrali liegt im Herzen des Landes und Trokän-Haid nimmt hier die Funktion der Provinzhauptstadt ein. Provinzminister ist Be Lesen, der zugleich auch Direktor der nihamavashianischen Nationalbibliothek und nihamavasahianischer Bildungsminister ist. Unti right|thumb|200pxUnti bildet den südlichen Teil von Nihamavasah. Provinzhauptstadt ist Flattermannshausen. Provinzminister ist Be Flügelt, zugleich nihamavasahianischer Minister für Verkehr und Luftfahrt. Rechti left|thumb|150pxRechti liegt im Osten des Landes und hat Hais-Pluth als Provinzhauptstadt. Neben nihamavasahianisch ist ladanisch hier zweite Amtssprache. Provinzministerin ist Sch. Nupfen, die in Personalunion dem nihamavasahianischen Gesundheitsministerium vorsteht. Obi right|thumb|160pxObi ist die nördliche Provinz von Nihamavasah mit der Provinzhauptstadt Volkeriae. Provinzministerin und zugleich Nationalministerin für Finanzen, Arbeit und Soziales ist die beliebte Politikerin P. Nunze. Linki left|thumb|150pxDie westliche Provinz von Nihamavsah wird von der Provinzhauptstadt Stau-Bich aus regiert. Den Platz am nihamavasahianischen Kabinettstisch nimmt als Provinzminsterin und Nationalministerin für Justiz Para Graf ein. Autonome Inselprovinz Nixalsvasah right|thumb|202pxDie kleine südwestlich von Verkisien und Udopia gelegene Insel, die plötzlich aus dem Meer aufgetaucht ist und von Nachkommen desselben Seefahrerstammes bewohnt wird, der auch die nihamavasahianischen Kernlande besiedelte, bildet die autonome Inselprovinz von Nihamavasah. Provinzminister ist der nixalsvasahianische F. Eucht, zur Provinzhauptstadt wurde die einzige Siedlung auf Nixalsvasah, Woter-lu erklärt. F. Eucht ist zugleich auch Minister für Wasserangelegenheiten, Frieden und Umweltschutz im nihamavasahianischen Kabinett. Da die Nihamavasahianer Schiffe verabscheuen, ist als Verkehrsverbindung eine Express-Luftschifflinie eingerichtet worden. Nixalsvasah heißt auf ladanisch übrigens Issenixealsfrizzante. Aussenpolitik Nihamavasah hat ein exzellentes Verhältnis zu all seinen Nachbarländern. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass keines der anderen Länder Interesse am kargen, trockenen, heißen und wasserlosen Territorium im Herzen des Kontinents hat. Die Nihamavasahianer, die eigentlich ganz zufrieden vor sich hinleben und ihren trockenen Humor und ihre Leselust pflegen, werden von vielen anderen Menschen auf dem Kontinent für leicht durchgeknallt gehalten, weil sie freiwillig und offensichtlich glücklich in der Wüste leben. Aber gerade auf diese Durchgeknalltheit sind die Nihamavasahianer besonders stolz. Das bestätigte auch die neue Außenministerin Bang Bang (Pause) La Desh, ehemals Hausmeisterin in Castrop-Rauxel und heute ein Paradebeispiel für die Integration von durchgeknallten Immigrantinnen und Immigranten im Wüstenstaat. (s. Foto)left|120px Windmaschinen sind in Nihamavasah übrigens ebenso rigoros verboten (Gefahr von Sandstürmen) wie sternförmiger, spiegelbesetzter Kopfschmuck (Gefahr der Blendung durch Reflektion der Wüstensonne). Nihamavasah und Nixalsvasah ist seit dem 29.04.2008 botox-freie Zone! Hauptstadt und Bevölkerungsstruktur Die Hauptstadt Trokän-Haid befindet sich mitten im einzigen bewachsenen Gebiet des Landes, das "Kleiner-X-förmiger-Wald" heißt, und in ihr leben 50.000 Menschen. Das sind 5 % der Gesamtbevölkerung. Weitere größere Siedlungen sind Stau-Bich im Westen an der Grenze zum Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (45.000 EW), Volkeriae im Dreiländereck Volkisistan, Invincibilien und Nihamavasah (39.561 EW) sowie im Osten Hais-Pluth mit rund 34.000 Einwohnern und Flattermannshausen (33.012 EW) im Süden zwischen Ladania und dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel. Die Bezeichnung der Einwohner von Nihamavasah lautet Nihamavasahianer. Auf der seit dem 17.02.2008 zu Nihamavasah gehörenden autonomen Inselprovinz Nixalsvasah gibt es nur eine Siedlung, die zugleich Provinzhauptstadt ist. In der Woter-Lu getauften Kommune leben derzeit 987 Personen. Wirtschaft und Tourismus Bekannt ist Nihamavasah neben dem trockenen Humor vor allem für seine trockenen Weine und sein trockenes Nationalgebäck, den Sandkuchen, die zugleich die wichtigsten Exportgüter des Landes ausmachen. Seit kurzem wird auch der Wüstensand in kleinen Mengen exportiert, da er für Bautätigkeiten dringend benötigt wird. Sand ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil von Beton. Nihamavsah hat ein neues Handelsgut entdeckt und verkauft jetzt auch Buchstaben an die NSC-Welt. Hauptimporteur ist derzeit Ladania. Der Tourismus ist noch nicht sonderlich weit entwickelt. Derzeit wird versucht, den regenbogenfarbenen Sandsturm um Hais-Pluth, der bei entsprechendem Sonnenstand ein faszinierendes Naturschauspiel bietet, auf dem Kontinent bekannt zu machen und entsprechend zu vermarkten. In Trokän-Haid findet an jedem ersten Samstag im Monat der größte Christopher Street Day des Kontinents statt. Nihamavasah verfügt über ein ausgebautes Transrapid-Netz, das auf hohen Stelzen verlaufend zum einen alle Siedlungen sternförmig mit Trokän-Haid aber auch ringförmig untereinander verbindet. In Trokän-Haid findet sich auch der einzige Flughafen des Landes, der insgesamt gesehen jedoch eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt Natur Nihamavasah erstaunt trotz seiner Wasserlosigkeit an der Oberfläche mit einer überaus vielfältigen Fauna. Erstaunlicherweise sind keine Gifttiere bekannt. Es heißt, sie hätten die spitze Zunge der Nihamavasahianer nicht ertragen können und seien alle nach Invincibilien ausgewandert, wo damals eine Schlange auf dem Thron gesessen habe. Berichte, dass es sich dabei um die Großmutter der derzeitigen invincibilischen Königin gehandelt habe, stammen jedoch definitiv nicht aus Nihamavasah. Die meisten in Nihamavasah vorkommenden Tierarten sind als endemisch anzusehen. Nur hier gibt es dreihöckrige Dromedare und auch nur hier haben sich - im kleinen x-förmigen Wald - bis heute Einhörner halten können. Gleiches gilt für die größte Vogelart des Landes, den Dodo. Die Flora von Nihamavasah ist fast ausschließlich im kleinen x-förmigen Wald zu finden und grün. Interessanteres gibt es hierzu nicht zu sagen. Die Wasserversorgung des Landes ist übrigens durch unerschöpfliche unterirdische Wasservorkommen gesichert. Der Plan, dieses Wasser zu nutzen um das Land zu einer einzigen Oase zu machen, haben die Nihamavasahianer bereits mehrfach in Referenden abgelehnt. Ein Ende der Diskussion wurde dadurch erreicht, dass das Verbot dieses Plans 2007 als Artikel 1 a in die Verfassung aufgenommen wurde. Nixalsvasah ist eine überaus fruchtbare Insel voller Flora und Fauna und wird oft von noizeländischen Punktejägern besucht. Auch auf dieser Insel gibt es keine Gifttiere. In den Küstengeässern der bodenseeförmigen Insel lebt der endemische unsichtbare Fisch. Internationale Einrichtungen der NSC-Welt in Nihamavsah In Trokän-Haid befinden sich der Internationale NSC-Welt Gerichtshof für Urheberrechtsangelegenheiten und das Internationale Bibliotheksinstitut. Teilnahme am Nation Song Contest Nihamavasah war beim NSC 3 zum ersten Mal dabei und wurde von Pat Benatar mit "We belong" vertreten, nachdem die ursprünglich ausgewählten Teilnehmer den Titel bereits für ein anderes Land eingereicht hatten. Gemeinsam mit Grundtopia belegte man mit 42 Punkten den 13. Platz. Beim NSC 4 in Nelbyville erkämpften Margarethe Schreinemakers und Hape Kerkeling mit "Felicita" einen 12. Platz mit 56 Punkten. Schon am 24.1.08 wurde die Vorentscheidung für den NSC 5 in Tristan de Tuntha durchgeführt und der Sieger kurz nach Mitternacht an die ausführende TV-Anstalt übermittelt. Damit war RTV-N nach dem NSC 4erneut die erste Rundfunkanstalt, die ihren Beitrag zum NSC ausgewählt und übermittelt hat. Beim NSC 5 in Postcoitumilludanimaltriste City, der Hauptstadt von Tristan de Tuntha, hat der nihamavasahianische Beitrag, "A little Time" von The Beautiful South" mit 101 Punkten einen hervorragenden 4. Platz erreicht, nachdem es zeitweise sogar zur Führung gereicht hatte . Zwölf Punkte kamen aus der Repubblica di Hagenberg, St. Fyrom und Gladybachien Das erklärte Ziel, im dritten Anlauf in die Top 10 zu kommen, wurde somit durch die Top 4 Platzierung übertroffen. Der nihamavasahianische Zwölfer ging übrigens nach St. Fyrom, den späteren Sieger. Seinen Beitrag für den NSC 6 hat Nihamavasah bereits am 17. März 2008 gewählt und nach St. Fyrom gemeldet. Aus bisher ungeklärter Ursache ist der Beitrag jedoch erst nach dem dritten Versuch der Übermittlung in La Contesta angekommen und wurde bestätigt. Z. Itronenlimo von RTV-N schloß Sabotage als Ursache aus. Mit dem unglücklichen zweiten Startplatz vertrat Cyndi Lauper mit "Who let in the Rain" Nihamavasah am 20.04.2008 beim NSC 6 in la Contesta (St. Fyrom). Leider musste sich die Ausnahmekünstlerin mit der bisher schlechtesten Platzierung für Nihamavasah begnügen: Mit 26 Punkten landete sie weit abgeschlagen auf Platz 21, den man sich mit dem Gastgeber teilte. Nur von Invincibilien, der Repubblica di hagenberg, St. Fyrom, Tristan de Tuntha, Udopia, dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Geysiristan, Syldavien und Noizeland gab es Punkte. Der Zwölfer aus Nihamavasah ging an den späteren Sieger Geysiristan. "Who let in the Rain" wurde damit zum "Ein Lied kann eine Brücke sein" des NSC. Der Beitrag für den NSC 7 in Geysiristan, wurde in einer offiziellen Vorentscheidung direkt nach dem NSC 6 wieder per Televoting gewählt. interessante Einzelinfos Fernsehsender: RTV-N, Intendant: O. Ranschade Fluggesellschaft Wings of Nihamavasah Währung: 1 Tasse = 100 Tropfen (entspricht ca. 0,987 €) Parlament: Das einkammrige Parlament trägt den Namen "Düne" Anzahl der Bibliotheken: 5000 Anzahl der Sportstudios: 0 Hymne Die Hymne des Landes trägt den Titel "Bring me some water" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSGy6jxYZeE zurück zur Hauptseite